The Fights We've Seen
by Ryu-Takehshi
Summary: Take five pairs of anger-prone characters that know martial arts and were all from different anime, and put them into Great Teacher Ekichi Onizuka's class. What would happen? Drama, romance, but more importantly: FIGHTING see inside 4 better summary
1. Bleach: Don't think what I'm thinking!

The Fights We've Seen

By: Ryu-Takehshi

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime or characters mentioned in this fan fiction (or any, really - because they're _fan_ fictions).

Anime/Manga Used: Bleach, Great Teacher Onizuka, Beelzebub, Shijou Saikyo no Deshi Kenichi, Code: Breaker, and Fruits Basket

A/N: I've been getting back into the Shonen genre and I noticed that most of the Shonen (and the certain Shojo that's mentioned above) that I like have lots of delinquent characters and street fights. (And before you ask, yes, fighting hollows count, even if Ichigo isn't really on the delinquent-side). And then, some crazy thought popped into my mind: What if all of the delinquents met in one single school that's known for having an ex-delinquent teacher? (Hell yeah, I mean GTO!)  
So, if we take our favourite hollow-fighting-duo: Ichigo and Rukia; along with the couple in charge of taking care of the Demon Lord's son, not to mention a member of Ishiyama High's elite rebel crew: Hilda DeGarde, Oga Tatsumi, and Aoi Kunieda; add in History's so-called 'strongest disciple' and his best friend: Kenichi Shirahama and Takeda Ikki; not to mention temperamental Kyo Sohma and 'Black' Hatsuharu Sohma; together with the rivals of all Code: Breakers - Ogami Rei and Toki Fujiwara (with an added surprise); and put them all in a class with the 'too-smart-for-his-own-good' Kikuchi Yoshito and the conscienceless Urumi Kanzaki; all being taught my Eikichi Onizuka - the ex-leader of a biker gang, what does that turn into? A giant, all-out, fight to the death!

Now, I still have a little bit of Shojo left in me, so there will still be pairings: Ichigo and Rukia, Oga and Hilda, Hatsuharu and Rin, and slight Kyo and Tohru - maybe more, if I care to make some.

Anyway, let's get this started! Rated: T - what would you expect?

* * *

"T-transfer?! What the hell do they mean by transfer?" Ichigo ranted as he walked home with Rukia one afternoon.

"It means that we switch schools for a week, d-uh…" Rukia rolled her eyes, "Ms. Ochi just explained it to us a minute ago."

"Yeah thanks, I got that part." Ichigo muttered sarcastically, "I meant, why did they choose us?!"

Rukia smiled smugly, "Well, I was probably chosen because of my awesome and lovable personality!"

"You mean your acting skills?" Ichigo remarked.

She glared at him, "Whatever… _You_ were probably chosen because everybody's bored of you at school and jumped at the chance to get rid of you for a week!"

Ichigo laughed, resting his arm on her head. "I think you've got it backwards, you midget!"

Rukia shoved it off and looked up at him; speaking a little softer. "It doesn't mean that we stop being soul reapers, Ichigo. I hope you understand that."

A breeze blew passed as he looked down at her. "Yeah," he muttered; his quiet words getting carried along with the wind. "I understand it more than anything else."

Rukia raised her arms in the air and stretched, "Well, anyway… what school are they sending us to?"

Ichigo flipped out a paper from his pocket that was given to him by Ms. Ochi. "I'm pretty sure it's in the Tokyo area, I can't believe I have to share a hotel room with you for a week!"

"Ms. Ochi said that there was a divider so it's actually like two rooms. You'll have half of the room to yourself."

Ichigo blushed slightly as they arrived at the Kurosaki residence; it was clear that she wasn't thinking the way he was, and he was embarrassed for even thinking that way in the first place.

"It's not that! Guys and girls can't share rooms in the first place! Man, what the hell were they thinking over at school?!"

He looked over to Rukia, who gave him a blank stare. "Why can't girls and guys share the same room? I'm always sleeping in the closet. What's the difference?"

_She had a point there,_ Ichigo thought. What was the difference between her sleeping in the closet and her sleeping on the other half of the room with a divider in the middle?

Something about actually feeling her presence there was definitely part of it, he concluded. When she was in the closet, his room seemed normal, as if she wasn't there at all. But, with a divider between them, he knew she was there; something about that just made Ichigo get flustered - a side of him he, or anyone else (besides Rukia), rarely ever sees.

"Ichigo, answer me!" she demanded.

"Figure it out for yourself." He stated; ending the conversation by bolting up the stairs, two at a time.

Rukia was at a loss. "H-hey Ichigo, we're not done talking yet!" she called after him.

"I'm going to start packing!" he replied from upstairs, "You barely have anything to pack, so I'll do mine first!"

"Okay…" Rukia said unsurely as she sat on the stair steps. She looked down; in his mad dash upstairs, Ichigo had dropped the paper with all of the transfer details.

"Interesting…" she muttered as she read it over, "Holy Forest Academy, huh?"

* * *

Hah, Ichigo's dirty mind… Sorry, I just had to add that in there. Aside from that, this was a pretty short chapter - but these are probably going to get longer and longer as I go along… Anyway, next up is Kenichi!


	2. Kenichi: The 6 Rules of Temporary Leave

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Miu asked for the millionth time.

Kenichi sighed, "Miu-san, I'll be fine. I told you, Takeda was chosen for the transfer too, and it's _only_ going to be a week. There's nothing to worry about!"

"But I did some research on that school." Miu went on as she took a paper from her pocket, "Kenichi-san, you should know that--"

Kenichi cut her off as they stepped into Ryuzanpaku. "Miu-san, I'm telling you, I'll be okay!"

Deep down, Kenichi was actually on Cloud 9 because of Miu's constant worry. She'd never paid this much attention to him unless he was severely injured, which was pretty often to be honest; but _then_ he couldn't enjoy it.

Kenichi spotted Takeda stand from his sitting place by a tree and approach them. "Yo Kenichi, I came over right after school but, it took awhile for you to get here…"

"Oh, Takeda-kun… Hey!" Kenichi waved, "Yeah, I was waiting for Miu-san to finish with gymnastics."

"Ahh right, I should've thought of that." The blue-haired boxer nodded. "Anyway, I'm you heard about it, right? It's the reason I rushed over here."

"The transfer week program…? Yeah, I can't believe they paired us! I was just about to go pack."

"I should probably get to doing that too…" He paused when he saw Miu's concerned face staring at Kenichi.

"Not to worry Miu-chan!" Takeda laughed as he put Kenichi into a playful headlock, "I'll make sure that no one messes up your boyfriend's face there!"

"W-what…?" Kenichi exclaimed, "T-Takeda-kun!"

Miu's face went red, "Kenichi-san is _not_ my boyfriend!"

Takeda released from the headlock and shrugged, "If you say so. But, in any case, to re-assure you: we won't start _a lot_ of fights. But, one or two are a given, so don't expect us to come home without a couple of proud battle wounds!" Takeda proclaimed dramatically.

Kenichi rolled his eyes as he walked towards the main hall, "Please continue 'entertaining' Miu-san while I pack, would you Takeda-kun?"

Without taking even two steps inside, Kenichi was suddenly staring at the ceiling with a throbbing pain in his side.

"Rule number 1 about a temporary leave of Ryuzanpaku: Be alert at all times!" Akisame Koetsuji's thunderous voice ordered.

Before Kenichi could get up and respond, he was sent flying out through the door opposite to where he had come.

"Rule number 2 Ken-chan…" Ma Kensei began, "Keep a firm stance and scope three hundred and sixty degrees for an attack."

From flying sideways, he was suddenly flying upwards toward the open sky as Apachai Hopochai continued, "Rule number 3, Kenichi-kun: Don't leave time for thinking in a tight spot; that's when your instinct takes over!"

While in mid-air, Kenichi felt sharp pains all over his body. "Rule number 4…" Shigure Kousaka's emotionless voice went on. "Assess all surroundings at every waking second…"

Finally the whole ride was over as someone caught him before his impact with the ground. "And rule number 5: Train everyday or you'll make up for a week's loss in one night!" Sakaki Shio laughed heartily

Kenichi sighed and was finally able to speak, "W-what?! How am I going to--" He wasn't even able to finish before he got punched and slammed into the wall.

Sakaki's laugh got stronger as he rephrased, "Oh, and add rule 6: Never, for one second, think that you're 'safe', because you're most likely not!"

"Guys stop wrecking the house!" Miu exclaimed as she and Takeda ran to Kenichi's side.

"Yeah, and go easy on him." Takeda added, "He has to rest before the transfer."

"We did go easy on him… right?" Apachai's innocent, and out-of-place, voice remarked.

"Of course we did." Sakaki motioned to Kenichi staggering to walk. "See? The brat's not dead yet!"

That evening, after Kenichi had 'recovered' a bit, Elder finally explained. "Since Kenichi signed up for the 24/7 training life at Ryuzanpaku, he has to stick with it. But, of course, we wouldn't want to interfere with his overall academic well-being, so we're allowing him to go through with the transfer program."

"B-but grandfather," Miu protested, "What if Kenichi-san can't handle himself?"

Elder answered, "He'll be alright so long as he practices every… single… day…"

For Kenichi, the spaces between those words couldn't have been any longer for him to get the point.

"I'll personally make sure he does so, Sensei!" Takeda bowed. "Don't say I never did anything for you…" he whispered to Kenichi, who could only think of saying anything but.

After Takeda went home to pack and rest up, Kenichi went straight to packing, or rather, re-packing. With help from all of his senseis, his small luggage case, filled with clothes and a few books, transformed into four luggage cases, each, three times the size of his first one. And, after yet _another_ session of re-packing, it was all condensed into two medium sized bags with a semi-manageable weight (after one of Akisame's stone statues was removed, much to his annoyance).

But that night, there was one _other_ person packing (who really shouldn't have been). Miu was planning something. Tomorrow, _three_ students would be going to Holy Forest Academy, the school, as Miu had found out, the ex-leader of the Onibaku Gang called 'home'.

* * *

Well, that was Kenichi's beginning story! It was so much longer than Bleach… I told you! Time to add in some Shojo - the next beginning story will be: Fruits Basket!


	3. Fruits Basket: She Shouldn't Know

"Ehh…? Kyo-kun's on the transfer program?!" Tohru's innocent voice wondered.

"Yeah, what of it…?" Kyo shrugged, "What really ticks me off is that Haru has to come too. Now I'm stuck babysitting him…"

"Hatsuharu-san is coming too?" Tohru's eyes sparkled, "That sounds like fun!"

"Remember that you're both representing the school over there… Don't screw up our reputation, stupid cat…" Yuki remarked coldly.

"I don't need lectures from you, stupid rat!" Kyo snapped back as lightening flashed between the two rival's glares.

"Oh!" Tohru gasped, "I have to tell Kazuma-san right away! He'll be so proud of you Kyo-kun!"

"Wait… what?" Kyo pulled his eyes away from the staring contest with Yuki, only to see Tohru eagerly rushing towards the front door. "No, Tohru… d-don't!"

Tohru turned, facing him before opening the door. "Ehh…? What is it, Kyo-kun?"

Yuki looked up quickly and smiled slyly, "Honda-san, please… by all means, open the door right away."

"Yeah, uhh… okay…" she nodded as she slid open the door.

**BAM!**

"KYO-KUN!!!!"

A human-shaped figure shot out from the inside of the house and directly at Kyo.

Yuki laughed to himself, "Good work, Honda-san…"

"How did Yuki-kun know that Kagura-chan was inside?" Tohru asked with her usual innocent smile.

"It was obvious to say that Kagura nee-san would hear about that cat's departure sooner or later."

Tohru gave a sympathetic smile towards the struggling Kyo and the relentless Kagura. "Things will be really different without Kyo-kun around; don't you think Yuki-kun?"

Yuki shook his head, "He'd been gone for four months at a time… He won't be missed much."

"I'll miss him…"

Yuki turned and stared at Tohru for a moment; a moment which was ruined by an extremely annoying voice calling: "Kyo-kun~! You have a visit-- Oh, never mind!" Shigure laughed. "Do you two mind getting more groceries?"

Kagura took a forceful hold of Kyo's hand, saying, "Kyo-kun, this might be our only time together, we shouldn't waste it!"

Kyo tried to free his hand as he protested, "I'm only gonna be gone for a frickin' week! Can't this wait?"

"No!" she answered simply as she pulled Kyo off.

As soon as they were out of sight, Shigure gave out a sigh. "Well," he shrugged as he, Yuki and Tohru walked inside. "At least they won't be here to ruin the house again…"

The three walked into the house, only to see Hatsuharu sitting at the table. He waved, "Hey Yuki…"

"Hatsuharu-san," Tohru smiled as she sat down next to him, "I heard you're transferring with Kyo-kun!"

Hatsuharu stretched, "Yeah, looks like I have to look after that hot-headed cat…"

Tohru giggled, "Kyo-kun said the same thing about you…"

Hatsuharu scoffed, "Why would _I_ need looking after from _him_?"

Suddenly the door burst open and, just as Shigure was lamenting more destruction from Kagura, a cringe-worthy, flamboyant voice proclaimed, "Yuki, I heard from Council Member Blue that your school has a transfer program!"

"Oh, Ayame-san…!" Tohru beamed, "Nice to see you!"

Yuki's head dropped into his hands as he muttered, "Damn you Kakeru… I'm gonna kill you…" He forced a smile at his annoying older brother as he said, "Yes, Nii-san… our school _does_ have a transfer program, but I'm not going; Haru and the stupid cat are."

"What? Kyonkichi's going but Yuki isn't?! This is unacceptable!" Ayame quickly flipped out a cell phone and yelled into it, "Tori-san, did you hear? Kyonkichi's going on the transfer program and Yuki-kun isn't!"

Hatori's voice could be heard from the other line, saying, "What the hell are you even talking about?!"

"Don't go telling Hatori everything!" Yuki protested as he tried to pry the phone from his brother's hands.

"And now, Yuki's trying to get the phone from me!" Ayame went on.

"Stop narrating to Hatori!"

Tohru laughed, "At least things will still be a little lively, even without Kyo-kun."

Hatsuharu looked from the smiling Tohru, towards the fighting brothers, and back again. "Tohru-san…"

"Hmm…? Yes?" Tohru nodded.

Hatsuharu looked away, "Umm… check up on Rin, okay?"

Tohru paused for a moment, and then nodded, "Of course! Take care of Kyo-kun out there! I don't know what school you're going to but, I'm sure it will be a fun week!"

"Some place called Holy Forest Academy in Tokyo… That's where we're going." Hatsuharu answered.

"That sounds nice!" Tohru smiled.

After Hatsuharu left and Ayame was _forced_ to leave, Tohru went to get out a bag for Kyo's things and Yuki followed; since Kyo had not yet come back from his 'date' with Kagura.

"Did I hear Haru say something about Holy Forest Academy?" Yuki wondered.

"Oh yeah, he said that it's the school that they're transferring to."

"I'm back!" Kyo called from the front door.

"Oh, Kyo-kun's home…"

"You go welcome him, Honda-san. I'll get out the bag…"

"Alright…" Tohru stood and walked towards the front door.

Yuki shook his head as soon as she left. "Stupid cat…" He knew all to well about what went on at Holy Forest Academy. Yuki smirked, "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

He could hear Tohru's delighted voice say: "Welcome home Kyo-kun!"

He stood as he got the bag out, "It's better if she doesn't know…" he told himself.

* * *

Well, that was the Fruits Basket one! I just _had_ to add in Ayame, it seemed so perfect! And, of course, Kagura is a must as well! Just to make things clear, this is the arc where Isuzu (Rin) is at Kazuma-san's house already.

Alright, next story up is from the manga Code: Breaker (one of my favourite Shonen manga!)


	4. Code Breaker: It Had To Be You?

"Whoa, whoa… No!" Toki exclaimed, "There is absolutely no way I'm doing that!"

"C'mon Heike, can't it be Yuuki instead of Toki?" Ogami added, at one of those rare times where the two were on the same page.

Heike closed his book promptly and stared at the two. "Stop avoiding it. It's your job as Code: Breakers." He sighed, "And besides… You both know what Yuuki would say."

"Something along the lines of: 'Go away Second! I don't feel like working today, especially for you!' And then… something about Nyanmaru or Kagemaru or one of those other stupid cartoons that he likes so much." Toki laughed.

A frown appeared on Ogami's face, and it wasn't due to Toki's remark - as it usually was.

"The Re-codes are on the move; it's somewhere in the Tokyo region and we have to keep a close eye on them." Heike explained, "Is there something wrong?"

Ogami turned away, "I-it's nothing…"

A smirk grew on Toki's face as he teasingly put an arm around Ogami's shoulder. "This wouldn't have to do anything with Sakura-chan, would it?"

Ogami muttered, "Take that hand off, or I'll break it off…" And with that, Ogami punched Toki in the face. "I'm only concerned that my mission statement was changed so quickly. I though we were supposed to be protecting Sakurakouji-san from the Re-codes."

"That's precisely why Yuuki is staying." Heike smiled with his usual 'I can read every Breaker like an open book' expression as he muttered, "Relax Ogami…"

"Isn't Yuuki just staying because you can't convince him of anything?" Toki asked as he got up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

Heike ignored that comment as he shrugged and got back into his book. "Like I said, relax… You'll only be gone for a week."

The almost concerned expression on Ogami's face disappeared as he tightened the glove on his left hand. "Understood…" he nodded as he walked off in the other direction.

"Dude, where are you going?" Toki called.

Without turning, Ogami waved, "I've gotta pack, right?"

Toki gave a smile to Heike, "Lie I said… It's _all_ about Sakura-chan." And, saying that, the two departed as well.

"Hey Ogami…!" Sakura called as she spotted him down the sidewalk.

"Sakurakouji-san, what're you doing here?"

"You ran off to your 'part-time job'," she air-quoted, "Or, so Kanda-sensei said anyway…"

"Yeah well…"

"But, I knew you were off doing Code: Breaker stuff and I came to stop you before you hurt anyone!"

Ogami gave her a smile; the usual transparent, emotionless, and meaningless mile as he told her. "In actuality, I was… put on the transfer program…"

"Our school has a transfer program?"

"Of course…" he lied, "I'm going to another school on Monday and will be staying there for the remainder of next week."

"You won't be continuing with your 'work' there as well, will you?"

"Of course not…" he nodded before turning the corner leading to his house.

"You know that he's lying, right Nyanmaru?" Yuuki suddenly appeared from behind as Ogami left.

Sakura smiled, "I know. That's why we're following him to… wherever he's going; it's for his own good."

"You're the coolest Nyanmaru!" Yuuki beamed, "We have to keep an eye on the sixth!"

Meanwhile, Ogami sighed as he entered his house. This wouldn't be the first time that they lied to Sakura, and besides, it was for her own safety. He had sworn to be strong enough to protect her and this was just another part of his 'job'.

"And I didn't _completely_ lie…" he told himself, "I really am transferring schools for that week."

He stared at the torn piece of notebook paper, given to him by Heike a minute ago.

"Holy Forest Academy… Why would the Re-codes hide-out there?"

* * *

Woo-hoo for Code: Breaker! This manga seriously needs more fans. If you haven't heard of it, go read it now! And, to those who _have_ read it, I hope this doesn't have any spoilers but, if you don't know the Re-codes, it might.

Next: Beelzebub!


	5. Beelzebub: A Different Perspective

Furuichi burst out in a fit of laughter, "You? Oga Tatsumi? They put _you_ on the transfer program?!"

"For the eighth frickin' time," Oga sighed. "It's only because these people here in St. Ishiyama think I start too many fights. Now they're sending me to some other school in Tokyo for a week."

"That's rough…" Furuichi shrugged as he walked ahead, "What did Hilda-chan say?"

Oga stopped in his tracks, completely silent. The only sound audible was Baby Be'el's "Babu!" on Oga's back.

"Crap…" Oga seethed as he punched the wall.

"You haven't told her yet?" Furuichi asked, "You know she's probably gonna kill you."

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to do? If I bring along Baby Be'el, she'll have to come along too. But, if I don't, I'll be electrocuted into oblivion after I get fifteen yards away from them." He sighed and looked over to Baby Be'el on his back. "You sure start a lot of trouble, don't you kid?"

"Babu…!"

"Maybe having Hilda-chan with you won't be so bad…" Furuichi said reassuringly.

Oga glared at his… would you call them friends? Whatever, Oga glared at Furuichi as he muttered, "If Hilda comes, I'm sending Alaindelon to come and get you, just like that time over summer break." And, after saying that, Oga walked quickly ahead of the mouth-agape Furuichi before he exploded.

"Damn it Oga!" Furuichi yelled as he ran after him. "Do you know how incredibly cruel you are?!"

"Well, obviously I'm coming along!" Hilda stated once they had told her. "It's your responsibility and _my job_ to take care of the Young Master." She paused and then gave him a murderous look, "You weren't thinking of actually leaving him here for a week, were you?"

"N-no, of course not..." Oga smiled hesitantly, thinking: _damn… there goes my plan for a week's vacation from the Demon Lord's son!_

"Right then…" she nodded as she handed him a travel bag, "Start packing your personal things and I will get everything ready to take care of Young Master. Oh, I'll need a quick trip to the Underworld to get some things…"

"Hey, you don't have time for that!" Oga protested, "I'm leaving tomorrow morning!"

"Okay," she shrugged, "then, I'll just send it all through Alaindelon, problem solved!"

"I guess I can't stop you from coming…" Oga sighed as he dragged Furuichi off by his collar, "C'mon dude, you're helping me pack…"

Meanwhile, Aoi Kunieda was walking away from St. Ishiyama Academy with a bright smile on her face.

"Nee-san," Nene called, "Did I hear right? You're heading to another school for a week?"

"Yeah," Aoi nodded, "The principal blamed me for that fight with the long-haired guy and now he's sending me off to Holy Forest Academy in Tokyo for, like a week."

"You seem pretty happy for someone who just got a punishment…"

Aoi's face turned red as she looked away. "D-do I…? I hadn't noticed."

Nene smirked, "Nee-san is did someone _else_ get blamed besides you? You're not going to Tokyo alone, aren't' you?"

"W-what are you talking about Nene? Why would Oga-kun… Crap…" she knew it was a mistake as soon as his name slipped out of her mouth.

"I don't recall mentioning _anything_ about Oga… But, now that you bring it up, he's going isn't he?"

Aoi sighed, "Y-yeah…" Her face completely burned, "We have to share a hotel room too!"

Nene shook her head and sighed as well, "Man, what happened to our feared and respected leader of the Red Tail?"

In an instant, a sharp wind blew past Nene's face and she saw a few strands of her hair get sliced in two. The next thing she saw was Aoi's serious face and in her right hand, a small katana.

"She never left…" Aoi muttered. "What do you take me for?"

Nene smiled contently, "That's good to know, Nee-san… Take care of yourself!"

Aoi nodded, "Thanks Nene-chan, I will…"

* * *

There's the Beelzebub chapter (yet another one of my favourite Shonen manga). I feel like I should mention: _Little does Aoi know that Hilda would be coming as well._ But, that was obvious wasn't it? And the next chapter shall be what ties all of these unrelated stories together. That's right; we're heading to the place to be: Holy Forest Academy - it's time for Great Teacher Onizuka's time to shine!


	6. GTO: As Easy As it Seems?

"And that's that…" Sakurai nodded, smiling at Onizuka. "You will be in charge of the transfer students that we have invited to our school for one week!"

"C'mon Chairman… that's not fair!" Onizuka whined.

"Onizuka-kun, be more grateful!" Fyutsuki nudged him, "This is a great opportunity. And besides, Ms. Sakurai is even letting two students from class 2-4 into the class."

"That's right," Sakurai backed her up, "Ms. Urumi Kanzaki and Mr. Kikuchi Yoshito from class 2-4 will be joining your class for that week."

Onizuka pouted, "You couldn't have chosen someone like Yoshikawa or Murai? You know, they're a whole lot easier to handle."

"Just think, Onizuka-kun, you'll be teaching a class of students who are the best of the best in their schools! Don't you find that amazing?" Fyutsuki went on.

Onizuka thought it over, and then smiled. "Come to think of it, you're right Fyutsuki-chan!"

"Ehh…? I am?" Fyutsuki questioned. _Since when was Onizuka so agreeable?_

"I'll be teaching the cream of the crop!" Onizuka laughed victoriously, "They'll be so well-behaved that I won't even have to lift a finger!"

Fyutsuki sighed and smiled wearily; at least he was on board now, even if it was for a completely self-serving reason, which was only to be expected from Eikichi Onizuka.

"Ahh…" Onizuka sighed as he started towards the door, "But even so, I guess it'll be kinda boring if they all do what I tell them to."

"Not to worry Onizuka-kun…" Sakurai smiled, "I'm sure that the students of this class will be just as exciting as you want them to be…"

_The door clicked close_.

"What do you mean by that, Ms. Sakurai?" Fyutsuki wondered.

Sakurai swivelled her chair to face the window as she muttered, "Oh, it's nothing… I just hope our school can handle that sort of nothing…"

"Alright then…" Fyutsuki bowed before taking her leave as well.

As she stepped out of the office and into the hallway she was greeted by an extremely cold bucket full of water that dropped on her from the top of the door.

"That'll teach that damn Onizuka!" said the voice of Kunio Murai.

"Ha-ha, take another look!" Urumi Kanzaki's voice laughed.

"I told you we should've been here earlier if you really wanted to do this, but no…" Kikuchi muttered.

"You three… You'd better come out now…" Fyutsuki seethed.

Three reluctant teenagers (okay, two - Kanzaki doesn't count) slowly approached her with bowed heads.

"Here Fyutsuki-sensei…" Kikuchi handed her a towel, "We were going to give… well, throw this at Onizuka, but you can have it."

Fyutsuki sighed, trying very hard to keep her anger in as she wiped herself off. "Umm… what are you getting Onizuka-kun back for, exactly?"

Murai spoke up, "He's the one who's gonna leave our class!"

Fyutsuki rolled her eyes, "No… Murai-kun, he's teaching a group of transfer students for a week, he's not leaving…"

The usual look of stupidity on Murai's face always made Kanzaki laugh. "Sorry Fyutsuki-sensei, but you know I just _had_ to tag along, right?"

"I hope none of you do anything like this while the transfer students are here."

"Wouldn't dream of it…" Kanzaki said, pulling off her most innocent smile.

"Of course _you_ wouldn't Kanzaki-chan," Fyutsuki nodded, "Since you and Kikuchi-kun will be in that class as well."

"W-what…?" Kanzaki asked, "How come…?"

"Yeah, how come _I'm_ not in it?" Murai added as Kanzaki punched him in the arm.

"The chairman said that Onizuka-kun needed two students that he was used to in the class." Fyutsuki explained as the bell rang, "Oh, lunch is over… you three should get to class and remember the transfers get here on Monday."

"Yes sensei…" Kanzaki called as the three bowed and Fyutsuki began to walk off.

Right before Fyutsuki took another step; she turned on her heel and faced them again. "And before you get to class, be sure to report to Uchiyamada-sensei about this little 'prank' of yours." And with that, Fyutsuki strutted off.

"Damn…" Murai sighed as the three walked into the office. "I thought she forgot…"

* * *

Finally, all of the beginning chapters are over! Now, everything will come together in the next chapters as hollows, Ragnarok, Re-codes, and a whole bunch of others start to show up!


	7. Meet You at Holy Forest

**Bleach:  
** Monday finally arrived and, from all parts of Japan, the selected students made their way to Holy Forest Academy; Ichigo and Rukia were among that group.

"Well, we're finally here Ichigo!" Rukia sighed contently as the two stood across the street from their new school.

"Yeah, Holy Forest Academy," Ichigo nodded, "This is just like being new students after moving, no one's going to know anything about us." He looked over to Rukia, who appeared to be thinking something over.

"What's up…?" Ichigo asked, nudging her arm.

"I'm just deciding what kind of outer personality to use in this school… Should it be the one I use in Karakura… or maybe a whole new one…? Ichigo, which do you think is better?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Yours…" he muttered.

Rukia blinked, "My… what?"

"Your own personality is better… Like I said, _no one's_ gonna know us here so, why don't you just be yourself?" He told her as he walked off towards the school across the street.

"M-myself…?"she thought it over for a moment; then her face brightened up as she ran after him and the two walked inside. "Yes, that sounds like a good plan!"

**Kenichi:  
**"A-awesome…!" Kenichi exclaimed in amazement as he stared up at the building.

"What's up with you…? It's just a normal high school." Takeda shrugged.

"C'mon Takeda-kun, don't you find it awesome? We've always been going to one single school, but this is completely out of the ordinary!"

"Uhh… not really," Takeda shook his head. "Anyway, I just hope this school can put up a good fight!"

"Oh no, definitely not," Kenichi protested, holding his hands up in an X. "I promised Miu-san that I wouldn't get hurt in a fight."

"Yeah, and _I_ promised her that there was no chance of us _not_ fighting!" he laughed, "And besides, you won't get hurt if you dodge, right?"

Kenichi sighed as the two made their way across the street and into the school. "Like Miu-san would believe that…"

**Fruits Basket:  
**"Wait, if I'm a year older than you, why are we in the same class?" Kyo asked, finally realizing it.

Hatsuharu shrugged as the two stood by the bus stop, "Beats me, maybe their mixing grades together."

"That's weird." He remarked, "They should've at least made me partner with someone my age."

"Oh, like Honda-san perhaps?"

"S-shut up…!" Kyo responded quickly.

Hatsuharu shook his head, "If it's any consolation, I'm pretty sure she misses you right now."

Kyo scoffed and looked away. "Tch… W-why would I even give a damn about what s-she's doing now?"

Hatsuharu nodded, "You're right, she's probably on a date with Yuki right now, but you don't really care…"

**CRACK!!**

"Uhh Kyo…" Hatsuharu blinked as he stared at the cracked lamppost that Kyo's fist had come into contact with. "I thought you said you didn't give a damn…"

"I… I don't." he replied shakily as the bus finally arrived. "Well, let's go Haru…"

**Code Breaker:  
**Toki sighed, leaning against the bus post; currently in the midst of beating his personal record for balancing his unlit cigarette on the bottom of his lip.

"Eighteen… nineteen… twenty…" he counted mentally.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Toki crouched down and stared at his fallen, now unusable, cigarette on the ground. "Damn you Ogami…" he muttered.

Ogami Rei, who had approached him from behind, gave out a loud sigh. "Get up you idiot…"

Toki rolled his eyes as he turned to glare at his Breaker rival. "Y'know, you should be grateful that I even showed up!"

"It saves me the trouble of dragging you here…" Ogami said, in all seriousness, as he tightened his black glove.

"I don't get the point of _actually_ going to school here though…" Toki shrugged, "I mean, shouldn't we be spending the whole day looking for the Re-codes?"

"To be on the same page as you are is both frightening and annoying but… yeah, I kinda agree with you." Ogami struggled to admit as the two boarded the bus.

"Did you hear that Nyanmaru?" Yuuki muttered to Sakura from behind the bushes.

The two emerged from their foliage hiding spot and watched the bus drive away, carrying Breakers Five and Six with them.

"They said something about the Re-codes." Sakura nodded, "I knew Ogami was hiding something!"

"We have to follow them, right?" Yuuki asked, retrieving the two bikes that they had hid as well.

"Of course…!" Sakura smiled brightly as the two biked off after the bus.

**Beelzebub:  
**"Hey Oga…!"

Oga and Baby Be'el looked behind him, only to see Aoi Kunieda running up with her arm waving. "Hey Kunieda…" he nodded when she had caught up.

"Babu…!" Baby Be'el said in greeting as well.

"You… You brought the baby with you?"

Oga sighed, pointing at Baby Be'el. "Yeah well… I'd die if I left this kid alone…" As a note to the reader, he meant this _literally_.

"Wow…!" Aoi thought to herself, "Oga's so dedicated to taking care of that kid!" As another note, she obviously took his statement the wrong way.

"Hey Kunieda…" Oga waved his hand in front of her face. "You know you're kinda just staring off into space…"

Aoi shook her head, hoping that the red would wash away from her face if she did. "O-oh it's umm… nothing Oga!" she smiled hesitantly, "N-nothing at all… I'm just getting psyched for this transfer thing…"

"Yeah well…" Oga slouched a little. "I still don't know why the hell they chose me to come. I wouldn't think that any school would _want_ any transfers from Ishiyama."

"This school might…" Aoi muttered.

"H-how come…?"

She looked up at him, "I did some research on this school. Apparently, this ex-biker gang leader works as a teacher here. And a lot of the students have 'ruining teacher's lives' as a permanent hobby."

"W-wait… so you're saying that they have some really strong people here?"

"H-huh, umm… well, they're delinquency kinda differs from that of Ishiyama…"

"That's all I needed to know." Oga nodded.

_Yes!_ He celebrated in his head, _I just know it… This school has the person who'll take Baby Be'el off of my hands for good!_ For a second though, he checked over his shoulder; if Hilda had caught him thinking that, he'd probably die on the spot.

The next chapter - GTO will tie everyone together… FINALLY! I'm sorry for such a late update (writer's block, school, etc. etc.) But, thanks to an awesomely helpful review I'm back on track with this story! I can't wait to get some action in!! (^_^) Thanks to everyone who's reviewing, alerting, and adding this to their favourites! I'll keep writing, I promise!


End file.
